1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a quantum dot light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot light-emitting device is a light-emitting device including quantum dots as an emission layer thereof.
Quantum dots include nano crystals of semiconductor material that have a quantum confinement effect. By being excited to an energy excitation state by light emitted from an excitation source, quantum dots spontaneously emit energy having a corresponding energy band gap. Quantum dots of the same material may emit light having different wavelengths depending on the size of the quantum dots. Accordingly, by adjusting the size of quantum dots, light having a desired wavelength range may be obtained, and devices having improved characteristics in color purity and luminance efficiency may be obtained. Therefore, quantum dots are applicable to various devices.